eshemarrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Cloud Armour
"While we enjoy basking in the sun, we can also hide amongst the clouds." Cloud Armour While the SkyeKlad tribe isn't known for their manufacturing capabilities, they have surprised many with their EM weaponry, and the introduction of their Cloud Armour. A set of bracers and greaves are the only physical components of Cloud Armour, containing a low level force field, plus holding tanks and condensers for collecting and converting air and moisture into a form of super dense ice and water molecules to be released later. This dense water and ice can be released for a few different effects, and some are modified for other effects. The basic function is to release a cloud of moisture to create a cloud around the wearer that can hide them from vision, including thermal sensors, creating a cloud between 5 and 20 feet in diameter. The cloud is infused with ice particles that can reflect or diffuse the damage of lasers, and even explosives as the concussive force is absorbed. The wear's optics are tuned to see through the cloud, although their vision isn't perfect, things appear a bit fuzzy and fine details are blurry, but does not impair their combat skills too much. The user can instead of creating a cloud, can launch shards of super hard ice a short distance attack, especially once already within the cloud for anyone who attempts to get within melee range. Special Features Create Fog Creates a fog around the wearer in a 5 to 20 foot diameter around the wearer, granting some stealth (-35% to detect as long as moving slower than 50 mph), especially if several wearers are working together to create a fog bank, or hiding within fogs or clouds, causing anyone targeting anyone within the cloud (wearer and any allies hiding within the cloud) to suffer -4 to strike and grants a +1 to Dodge to those within. This works against visual, radar and thermal sensors. The fog is also impregnated with laser reflective and diffusing crystals. Laser targeting systems grant no bonuses, laser weapons are -2 to attack and damage is reduced by 25%. These same crystals also reduce damage from explosions by 25%. The fog can be maintained for 10 minutes before it shuts down and requires 5 minutes to collect enough moisture and converts it for use. Winds of 50 mph or greater will reduce the penalties to attack and damage by half. If the wearer is within natural clouds or fog, or in particularly wet environments (rain forests, dense wet atmospheres but not in water) the cool down time is reduced by half. The cloud can linger, if the system is shut down, for up to 1 minute if the wearer doesn't move, or there is no strong winds and maintain all the bonuses. After this minute, the fog will persist for another 5 minutes but is just a regular cloud or fog, no reduction to lasers or other bonuses than concealment from vision. Ice Shards The armour can be used to create shards of super dense ice about 1 foot long which can be either launched from the bracers, or used as stabbing knives. Options Poisonous Cloud The cloud is infused with inhaled and skin absorbed poisons. Inhaled deals 4d6 SDC & feel dizzy & nauseous, reduced speed, attacks per melee and skill performance by half for 5 minutes. Successful save reduces penalties by 1/4 only. Dense Cloud The cloud is set to only spread out to only inches around the wearer, making it especially dense. Anyone striking the wearer doesn't suffer the -4 to attack, nor the wearer gain the +1 to Dodge, but lasers still suffer -2 to strike, but now have damage reduced by 75%. Ice shard damage is increased to 1d6 MD per stab/strike plus 1d6 MD from extreme cold, double cold damage to creatures vulnerable to cold. Storm Rider The cloud is impregnated with crystals that are charged with electricity, crackling with tiny swirls of blue lighting. The cloud and force field provides 80 MDC, immune to all electricity based attacks (including magical), particle beam weapons are -2 to strike and have damage reduced by half. Anyone other than the wearer who is in the cloud, who is not immune to electricity or energy suffers 1d6 MD per melee, and must make a Save vs Poison or have attacks and combat bonuses reduced by half due to the stunning effects. The cloud can also cause a blinding flash to anyone within the cloud or within a 10 ft radius beyond the cloud. A failed save blinds for 1d4 melee rounds, -5 strike, -10 dodge/parry. Chance of falling 1-50% per 10 ft traveled, bionic systems gain a +4 bonus to resist. Sleep Fills with gas that renders anyone who breathes it in unconscious, save vs poison, sleep for 1d4 hours. TW Versions Although none have appeared, the Wayfinders are interested in acquiring samples of the armour to begin experimenting with techno-wizard versions. Some possible variants might include spells like Blinding Flash, Concealment, Create Fog, Energy Field, Float in Air, Wave of Frost, etc. Rumour has it the Blood Riders are interested in making a version that is fire based, but these are only rumours so far. Category:Skyeklad Category:Armour Category:Technology Category:Fringe Tribes Category:Cloud Armour